Now That Your Rose is in Bloom
by officespace
Summary: Nnoitra is having a bad day, Ulquiorra's coldness doesn't help at all and maybe Grimmjow does have a little heart. Inspired by Nnoitra-Szayel's story “You’re Mine” Ulqui/Grimm M


Inspired by Nnoitra-Szayel "You're Mine"

Note: This was a story inspired by Nnoitra-Szayel's story "You're Mine" so it may sound similar, so bother me with rude comments and please go and read Nnoitra-Szayel's story too ^^ It's very good.

If you see any grammar errors, please don't hesitate to let me know ^^ Thank You

Nnoitra was cruising the halls, bored and a little irritated. He walked up and down in search of some fun, but it seemed that everybody was busy doing something else, even Tesla. Aizen had given him some ridiculous mission or something like that. He walked in and out of domains. Up ahead he saw Ulquiorra, Nnoitra grinned, "Yo Cuarto Espada," Ulquiorra didn't want to stop, but at least he wasn't calling him emo face or some other disrespectful name like that, Ulquiorra stopped, Nnoitra grinned bigger now that he had the forth espada's attention. "And where are we heading to today, on this nice sunny evening." Ulquiorra looked up "That's none of your business," he said knowing that this was a waste of his time "Tch don't be that way," Nnoitra walked over to him, towering over him with that devilish smile. "Nnoitra, I suggest you back off if you value your pathetic life," Nnoitra leaned back up "Tch," and grabbed Ulquiorra's shirt "And what--" Ulquiorra back handed him, sending him crashing into the wall "Pathetic trash like you should know their place," he turned and walked away.

That was the last strew for Nnoitra as if his day wasn't shitty enough, he had to be showed up by a measly 5.6 tall man with tear marks on his face. Burning with anger he got up and walked intensely down the hall. "Who does he think he is," Nnoitra cursed "He's only one up from me," The word trash flew through his mind, Nnoitra growled "He acts so big and bad, just like her" Nnoitra stopped "—Just…like…her?!" Nnoitra laughed, getting a grand idea, and raced down the hall to a certain octavo espada's room.

Nnoitra stood at his door "Knock knock," Szayel looked up "Sigh, what do you want?" Nnoitra grinned "Hey you still have that flash device?" Szayel looked up, tilting his head a little making the glare on his glasses expose only one eye, he pointed to the back corner "It's the third shelf down." Nnoitra grabbed the item "Thanks!" Szayel turned back to his work "Yeah whatever," wondering what he would want with that old thing. "Oh, yes and because it's so old it can really only be used once again." Nnoitra grinned more and exited

"Alrighty then, pinky said it'll only work once, but once is all is all I need." Nnoitra grinned heavily

Nnoitra walked down the hall, walking slower than normal, "This can't be good" Ulquiorra thought, spotting him up ahead "Isn't once a day enough for trash like this to play games," Nnoitra stopped, Ulquiorra stared back at him. Nnoitra just stood there, Ulquiorra kept staring "I guess you've having learned, tr—" Just before he could get anything out, Nnoitra attacked from behind, hitting Ulquiorra in the back of the neck with the back end of his sword. "Ugg!" Ulquiorra managed to get out right before passing out. Nnoitra looked down "Hmp, Trash? Wasn't that what you were about to say?" Nnoitra picked up his body and laughed carrying it off down the hall.

Feeling a little dizzy, Ulquiorra slowly woke up; he hadn't been out for long but how ever how long it was, is was long enough for him to wind-up here. Whatever here was? He tried to stand up, but quickly fell to his feet. "Ugh?!" He grabbed his head, but he could tell that this wasn't pain caused by the hit to the head, it was something else. "Good evening Cuarto Espada," Ulquiorra looked up and glared "Nnoitra," Nnoitra stood at the door "Yeeup, your old pal Nnoitra," he walked closer, Ulquiorra tried to stand once more but feel again "Havein' trouble are we?" Nnoitra knelt down and cupped the higher Espada's chin, "That's ok I can fix that," Nnoitra pressed roughly against Ulquiorra's lips, Ulquiorra fell back into the wall, he was feeling one part confused another part shocked. Nnoitra demanded in, breaking Ulquiorra lips apart with his long tongue. This was making Ulquiorra dizzy, something had an effect on him and he couldn't fight back, not that he knew how. To him this was some kind of new hand to hand combat. Nnoitra pulled away "What's wrong Cuarto Espada? Not going to fight?" Ulquiorra pushed away falling to his side onto some boxes, "Tch" he groaned, Nnoitra grabbed his arm turning him over to his back "Awwww, how cute," Nnoitra ripped off his jacket sending Ulquiorra's body flying into the shelf, "Ugh!" cried Ulquiorra, Nnoitra launched forward and bit at his neck, showing to mercy in drawing blood every bite. Ulquiorra quiver at the weight of Nnoitra's body. Nnoitra linked the pale espada's neck with pleasure and then back handed him to the floor. Ulquiorra crashed onto the floor, gasping from the sheer strength of his blow.

How was he going to fight this, but his thoughts were interrupted when Nnoitra flipped him over, pinning him to the floor, with his arms up above his head, Ulquiorra grunted, Nnoitra, who was very tall, even with one hand still had very good access to Ulquiorra's body. Ulquiorra was getting dizzy again, his body was heating up, he moaned, but quickly tried to conceal the fact that he did. Nnoitra grinned "Oh so I see it started working already," Ulquiorra didn't even want to know what he was talking about. Nnoitra bent down, his mouth hovering over Ulquiorra's right nipple, he breathed on it, causing Ulquiorra to jump, Nnoitra laughed and bit down hard on it. Ulquiorra jolted, gasping and breathing hard.

Why was he feeling this way? So sensitive, the last time he felt this way was when Grimmjow bumped into him. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra's mind suddenly opened and images of Grimmjow flooded in, only fueling this new sensation. He moaned louder, Nnoitra laughed hysterically and was just out to attack the other nipple when the door to the storage room suddenly flew open.

"Eh!!!!!?????" gasped Grimmjow, dropping the boxes he was holding in his hand to the floor "EH!!!!!!!" gasped Nnoitra who quickly got up "I-I guess th-that the thing Aizen wanted aint in here Ulquiorra," Nnoitra stared at the floor then maked a quick dart past Grimmjow, who was lost as hell. "Eh?" Grimmjow stared back at Ulquiorra and down the hall where Nnoitra ran "If I was disturbing something--" Ulquiorra moaned "Grimm---jow ugh" Grimmjow turned around.

Ulquiorra was laying on the floor, jacket ripped open down the middle in full flush, he didn't even want to know what Nnoitra and him were doing in this closet. He wanted to run away too, but looking at Ulquiorra's eyes they were so, needy and dispirit looking. He had never seen the Cuarto Espada act like this.

"Ah….Ulquiorra, you ok?" Grimmjow knelt down beside him. Ulquiorra looked up, feeling very dizzy and over heated "Grimm—" Grimmjow flustered a little "Ah---Ulquiorra—ah---wait right here," Ulquiorra opened his eyes "Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra knelt up, putting his hand on Grimmjow's, Grimmjow looked down at his hand and back up meeting Ulquiorra's eyes. Grimmjow looked in his eyes, almost feeding off Ulquiorra's heat and kissed him, Ulquiorra's eyes shot open, but he didn't struggled. Grimmjow pressed against his lips, not even having to force his way in. His tongue traced every part of Ulquiorra's mouth, not leaving any part unexplored. I mean how often do you get to kiss Ulquiorra and if it wasn't for the fact that he always called Grimmjow trash, Grimmjow might actually thought Ulquiorra was kind of cute.

Grimmjow moaned, but Ulquiorra pulled away. "Hm, some-something wrong Ulquiorra?!" Ulquiorra gasped still feeling very dizzy and out of breath "Wha-what are you doing?" Grimmjow tilted his head "What am I doin'? I'm kissin' you?' Grimmjow blushed a little and looked at the very confused Ulquiorra "I-I know but why? Is this some kind of new fighting style, be-because I fought with Nnoitra earlier today and he attacked back with this," Ulquiorra looked down feeling very embarrassed "Eh???" Grimmjow stared at him "No dude that was just Nnoitra fuckin' around," Ulquiorra looked down "I-I know he was just being Nnoitra, but what technique was he using?" Grimmjow's eye twitched "Eh??? Technique???? Nnoitra was just tryin' to do you," Ulquiorra breath outward still feeling very embarrassed "Do me?" "Yeah, do you, you know sex? Fucking? The nasty?" Ulquiorra was too over heated to be thinking this hard, he had heard the word before when Gin used it in referenced to Aizen calling him "sexy" so he assumed it was just a synonym to beautiful "Wha-what??"

Grimmjow could tell the he wasn't getting it and sat back half amused "What, you don't know what fucking is?????" he laughed so hard, but looked up to a still very confused Ulquiorra "Oh my goodness, you're serious?????" Ulquiorra was at his limit and groaned, he leaned back shutting his eyes, the pain, the heat, it was moving through his body, it was too much, so he sat there eyes shut breathing heavier with every breath. "Tch, Oh gosh," Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's left arm, putting it over his shoulder, Ulquiorra moaned only getting dizzier. "Hold on," Grimmjow sighed and sonidoed back to his room.

Ulquiorra could barely stand; he walked him to his bed and laid him on the bed. He was even more attractive then he had ever thought, Grimmjow blushed, but turned away. "Okkie-Dokkie, since this obviously is your first time, I'll just rap this up quickly." Ulquiorra turned his head "I-I don't, what are you going to do?" He was getting worst and his voice was getting more raspy "C-calm down, it wont hurt," Ulquiorra starred up at the ceiling "I-I don't get it."

Grimmjow turned away, feeling a little bad, even though he hated Ulquiorra and didn't want it go down this way, his first time should magically and with someone he really liked, Grimmjow would a least let him have that.

"U-Ulquiorra, wha-what do you think of me?" Ulquiorra turned around, he could barely focus, but Grimmjow's words did get to him, even if he couldn't tell, and all the images of Grimmjow rushed back through his head. His heart started to race, it was weird, every time he would ever have a thought or dream about Grimmjow he would pass it off as an effect of boredom or extreme hatred, as the weirdest things can pop up in ones head when bored. Although, not realizing it but things like that just seemed to pop up more and more into his head whenever Grimmjow would get hurt.

"Grimmjow, I—" Grimmjow smiled and bent down "never mind" leaning on the bed, kissed Ulquiorra, their bodies just inches apart, Ulquiorra moaned hard. Grimmjow smirked and moved his hands down Ulquiorra's chest, moving his fingers over the hard light grey nipples. Ulquiorra cried out at their touch, Grimmjow moved his fingers slowly over them, causing sweat to build up all over the smaller Espada's body. He moved his mouth over to the right one, sucking hard, sending Ulquiorra's eyes flying open, he gasped, then clinched his teeth. Grimmjow placed one hand under his right shoulder, moving the other one slowly down Ulquiorra's chest down to his hips, loosening up his silky black sash. Grimmjow could feel his erect member; it was hard and begging to be touch.

Grimmjow slid Ulquiorra's pants down and moved his mouth over Ulquiorra's navel. Kissing it softly, causing shivers down Ulquiorra's back, before moving down to his cock. It was small but fitted him perfectly complementing his slender body. Grimmjow kissed the tip, with warm lips, upon contact Ulquiorra arched his back, gasping and groaning, almost hitting Grimmjow with his cock. Grimmjow chuckled a little before moving to the base of his balls, tracing upward with his tongue, leaving a trail of warm saliva behind. Ulquiorra shut his eyes, hoping that this was the worst of it; he was feeling a strange feeling of pain and pleasure that was completely new to him. Grimmjow stopped at the tip, opening wipe and taking it in roughly, closing his mouth and sucking hard. This new warmth sent jolts of pleasure throughout Ulquiorra's body. Everything intensified; he grabbed the sheets arching his back more as Grimmjow moved further down. Grimmjow's experienced month knew just where to hit, his tongue moved up and down, almost circling it with every thrust. Ulquiorra ripped the sheets, feeling too much, he felt like he was going to explode. The heat was building causing chills and waves and of dizziness though out his body. He moaned moving his hips; Grimmjow grabbed his hips, moving his hands up his waist. Grimmjow moved his mouth up his cock, stopping at the tip breathing hard and suck. "Ahhhhhh!!!!" Ulquiorra cried everything built up and exploded outward, he came all over Grimmjow's face and month, in slow pumps, gushing out more and more with ever wave. Grimmjow chuckled, not annoyed at all that he had had Ulquiorra's seed all over his face, and wiped his face.

He looked at Ulquiorra "Not bad—" Ulquiorra was exhausted and gasping for breath, eyes shut, Grimmjow smiled softly, paying no attention to his now harden member, he bent over to Ulquiorra's forehead and kissed it softly. He got up, heading to the bathroom for some private Grimmjow time. "Grimmjow—I," Grimmjow looked back at Ulquiorra who was smiling softly "I—" Grimmjow smiled and blushed "I understand" and he continued to the bathroom. "I love you," Ulquiorra said to himself, before falling asleep.

-------

EDIT: The flash device, even though I don't know what it's really called, was used by Nnoitra and Szayel to defect Nel in the flashbacks of Nnoitra's life.

^^ Thanks for all the nice reviews and I fixed the paragraphs, if there's still a problem just let me know.


End file.
